The Preliator
by Swag Joker
Summary: 6 God's. 6 Demon's. / SehunxKai (EXO) / ZicoxUkwon (Block B) / YonggukxHimchan (BAP) / JongupxZelo (BAP) / PenielxSungjae (BTOB) / HyunsikxMinhyuk (BTOB) /
1. Prolog

Aku mengambil secarik kertas papirus lusuh yang kira-kira sudah berumur ratusan tahun, aku berjalan menuju ruang 'kerja' milikku yang tersusun dari batu-batu besar yang kasar dan berwarna legam. Aku membuka pintu usang itu dengan perlahan dan jalan menuju singgasana yang rapuh itu. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, dihadapanku muncul meja kecil. Aku mengambil pena bulu, oh apakah aku masih layak mengatakan pena ini sebagai pena bulu? Bisa kau lihat tak ada bulu yang tersisa kecuali diujungnya yah tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mencucukkan ujung pena tersebut kedalam botol berisi cairan hitam pekat dan mulai menorehkan kata-kata diatas kertas papirus itu. Yah, aku akan menulis sesuatu yang sudah saatnya aku tulis.

.

.

Untuk Zeus, pemimpin dari 12 dewa besar. Sang pengendali elemen yang duduk di atas singgasana Olympus. Sang pahlawan pemancung kepala sang ayah, berkuasa di atas dua belas _Titan_. Bertakhta di langit di tengah iringan tarian sang petir yang perkasa. Menurunkan mandat dengan kata-kata bijak dan menjanjikan perdamaian. Melindungi mereka yang tak abadi di bawah naungan mata Chronos yang tertutup.

Apa kabar teman lamaku?

Gunung Olympus, gunung suci yang tak akan terguncang bila belaian angin meraba sensual dan tak akan basah ketika awan hitam mulai menitikkan air hujan dan menangis sendu. Namun, udara tetap terhampar jelas dan tak berawan, jernih dan bening bagaikan mata air, diselimutkan tirai cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata. Ah, betapa rindunya kaki ini menapakkan jejak di atas kediaman suci sang dewa. Apakah semua masih sama? Ataukah seiring berjalan waktu dan zaman semua sudah berubah dan berevolusi?

Entahlah, aku tak peduli.

Yang kupedulikan—oh, _sangat_ kupedulikan—adalah kabar dari dirimu, Zeus, teman lamaku. Adakah perubahan berarti pada dirimu? Setelah engkau mengalahkan diriku dan membuangku serta mengutukku dengan janji keji tanpa ampun?

Misalkan saja terlaksanakannya pengubahan ideologi serta kepercayaanmu yang kunantikan hingga saat ini, apakah itu telah terjadi?

Sebagai pemegang takhta tertinggi dengan tugas paling mulia, tidakkah itu semua membebani jiwamu yang rapuh?

Permohonan demi permohonan yang datang tanpa mengenal batasan dan waktu dari manusia yang sangat kau sayangi dan dengan segenap kekuatanmu kau puaskan melalui cawan anggur dan sepiring babi giling, tidakkah itu memuakkan bagimu?

Dan mengapa aku dapat dengan percaya diri menegaskan bahwa jiwamu rapuh? Oh, teman lamaku, aku mengenal dirimu jauh dari dirimu sendiri. Di balik tubuhmu yang gagah dan parasmu yang bijaksana dengan kedamaian tersirat dari ulasan senyum yang sungguh menggetarkan nafsu dewi tak berotak di sekelilingmu aku tahu pasti bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk jantungmu. Di dalam jiwamu. Di balik tirai perfeksionis yang kau pajang dan kau banggakan, aku dapat merasakannya.

Superbia. Avaritia. Luxuria. Invidia. Gullia. Ira. Acedia.

Haha, aku tertawa sendiri ketika menuliskan ini dengan sisa tinta murahan yang kucampur dengan darah dari seorang penyamun. Ada kemungkinan besar kau akan murka dan tidak menerima kenyataan yang kutunjukkan secara tulisan tanpa ragu. Hem, apakah aku perlu membuktikan sedikit dari pemikiranku mengenai dirimu?

Kita mulai saja.

_**S**__**uperbia.**_ Kebanggaan. Harga diri. Tidakkah kau selalu menjaga _**image**_, serta berbagai pemikiran terhadapmu untuk tetap tinggi dan membanggakan? Dengan cara apapun, kau menghalangi mereka yang berniat mencemarkan namamu tanpa disadari olehmu. Kau, dewa besar yang telah mengalahkan _**C**__**hronos**_dan membuangnya ke _**T**__**artarus**_, takut akan hilangnya popularitas baik yang sangat kau banggakan itu. Tak percaya?

_**A**__**varitia **__dan __**G**__**ullia**_. Rakus. Serakah. Tidakkah kau selalu memiliki pemikiran bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah milikmu? Dimana matamu tertancap pada wujud fana dan nyata yang menarik atensimu sedemikian rupa secara subkonsius mendorong keinginanmu untuk dapat menggapainya dan menunjukkan pada semua makhluk melata di dunia bahkan di Olympus sendiri bahwa semuanya adalah milikmu sendiri? Kau, dewa besar pengendali elemen, takut akan kemungkinan terjadinya perebutan kuasa atas sesuatu yang kau anggap milikmu. Tak percaya?

_**L**__**uxuria**_**.** Nafsu birahi. Tidakkah kau ingat dengan setiap wanita, racun dunia dengan sensualitas yang oh sangat menggoda di matamu? Kau, dewa besar dengan tugas yang mulia dapat tergoda dengan racun berparas gemulai dan gincu merah membara. Tak percaya?

_**W**__**rath**_. Amarah. Janganlah berkata bahwa dirimu tak pernah menuangkan amarah di atas dunia yang sudah bobrok ini. Bukti nyata atas murkanya dirimu sudah terlihat jelas di atas dunia yang memiliki lika-liku yang berbagai macam dan ketidakmulusan daratan yang solid. Kau, dewa besar pemimpin 12 dewa Olympus dapat dengan mudahnya memporak-porandakan dunia dengan amarah dan dengkimu. Tak percaya?

_**A**__**cedia**_. Kemalasan. Perlukah kujelaskan?

Mungkin setelah ini kau dapat menyangkal segala pemikiran dan hipotesisku terhadap bilik hati gelapmu. Mungkin setelah ini kau dapat melanjutkan hidupmu sebagai dewa dengan tenteram tanpa mau mengakui bahwa kau pernah membaca tulisan ini. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan membakar tulisan yang sudah susah payah kuciptakan dengan tangan tak semulus paras lembut Hera dan memburuku hingga ke _Tartarus_. Namun, ada satu hal yang dapat kuyakinkan secara pasti.

Aku akan datang kembali, bangkit dari dunia yang terbuang bersama dengan mereka yang ternoda dan terhina, diiringi ratapan dan kertakan gigi serta raungan serigala di tengah nyanyian sendu para _siren_. Bersama kami akan memporak-porandakan dunia, membangkitkan kejahatan, mengenyahkan rasa percaya manusia terhadapmu dan dewa-dewi lainnya, menginjak dan membakar patungmu yang berdiri kokoh, dan mengulang peristiwa perang Troya.

Dan akan kubangkitkan 7 kegelapan hatimu secara perlahan dan seksama.

Akan kuhancurkan dirimu menggunakan dirimu sendiri.

Tunggu saja diriku, di atas singgasanamu.

Tempat dirimu mati dan mencium abumu sendiri.

Siapkah engkau dengan reuni berdarah ini?

Salam,

_Lucifer_

P.S Aku akan dengan sangat senang duduk di atas singgasanamu ketika kau mati.

.

.

Aku menatap surat itu sambil tersenyum miris. Aku memejam mataku, dan sekelebat bayangan muncul dan menari-nari dipikiranku.

.

.

_"...benarkah harus berakhir seperti ini..."_

_Seseorang tengah menatap langit merah yang dengan bangga menunjukkan keperkasaannya di atas makhluk yang melata di bumi. Matanya yang menyerupai mata kucing yang picing dan tajam terlihat hampa dan sepi. Tubuhnya yang proporsional tidak terlihat sesempurna dahulu di masa kejayaannya sebagai seseorang yang memiliki keindahan sensual yang menggoda mata jalang yang melihat. Sekarang tubuh itu sudah tergores dan ternoda, meninggalkan jejak derita dari sebilah pedang dan petir yang menyambar. Namun, seakan tak mempedulikannya dia tetap berdiri tegak di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi. Di tengah puing-puing bangunan yang runtuh dan pertumpahan darah yang terjadi._

_Di depan lelaki yang mencuri hatinya._

_"...hei, apa semua harus berakhir seperti ini..."_

_Dia berbisik dan angin berdebu menghantarkan suaranya pada lelaki tersebut yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Bisikan itu mengelus telinganya yang ternoda oleh darah dan menarik pelatuk emosinya. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa mengumbar janji palsu, ia hanya mengucapkan satu kata._

_"Fin." _

.

.

Aku kembali membuka mataku, sepercik api kebencian mulai menari-nari dengan anggunnya. Aku menarik ujung bibirku yang pucat seperti mayat. Dan dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa aku membentuk se-ekor burung gagak yang melepaskannya keluar sambil membawa gulungan kertas papirus lusuh itu.

"Bersiaplah... Hari itu akan tiba sebentar lagi."

.

.

TBC/Del?

Annyeong readers, Moon kali ini bawa FF Project sama Bangster69. Mohon Riviewnya, jika yang merieview semakin banyak kami akan semakin cepat membuat Chapter selanjutnya. Gamsahamnida


	2. Chapter 1

- Malam hari, di Seoul.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu dari berbagai bangunan menghiasi ramainya malam hari di berbagai penjuru. Masyarakat dengan kesibukkan masing-masing melakukan aktivitas malamnya dengan berbagai kondisi, baik itu kondisi sehat, maupun sakit. Senang maupun sedih. Semangat maupun gundah. Langit malam penuh dengan awan hitam kelabu yang menutup bintang dengan angkuhnya. Deru mobil, dan berbagai kendaraan lainnya ikut mengisi keramaian malam dan menambah polusi di udara. Namun, di tengah _rush-hour_ seperti ini tak ada yang memiliki waktu untuk memedulikan asap karbon monoksida yang memacu pemanasan global. Semuanya sibuk. Sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing.

Dan seorang pemuda berusia belasan pun bukan pengecualian.

Dia berlari menghindari lautan manusia yang berjalan menghalanginya. Seakan terkejar oleh sosok pembunuh tak terlihat yang siap mencabut nyawanya, dia berlari secepat angin ke depan tanpa melihat ke belakang. Nafasnya memburu.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Darahnya berdesir.

Denyut nadinya berdenyut dengan irama yang cepat namun teratur.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi wajah sang pemuda. Bau samar parfumnya hanya membuat punggung kokoh tersebut semakin menegang. Matanya menatap tak tentu pada mereka yang ada di sekitarnya. Mata-mata bingung, semua terarah padanya. Namun, fokusnya tetap ada satu di depan.

"Ck, telat," Keluhnya kesal tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Setelah menabrak berbagai jenis manusia, dari yang ramping, hingga yang tambun perutnya semua ia tabrak dengan sekenanya. Rangkaian kata penuh umpatan dalam amarah tertuju padanya dan dia mencoba untuk minta maaf, namun tidak ada waktu untuk itu.

Dengan nafas yang menderu, dia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan kemudian tersenyum lega. Palang iklan yang dikenalnya sudah terlihat berarti tempat yang ia tuju sudah tidak jauh dari jangkauan. Dia berbelok ke kanan memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang kosong dan lembab. Matanya mencari-cari sebuah pintu dan akhirnya dia menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah pintu yang sudah tak terurus dan keropos. Terdapat tulisan yang sudah buram dan tak jelas untuk dilihat terpampang pada kusen pintu tua tersebut.

HEAVENLY HELL

_the right place for those who're not afraid of making sins._

"Sampai," katanya lega. Dia membuka pintu yang ada di depannya dan kemudian beranjak masuk.

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda tersebut segera disambut dengan suasana pesta dengan aroma seks disekitarnya. Asap rokok dan bau alkohol memenuhi udara. Berbagai jenis orang dengan penampilan eksentrik dan cenderung terlalu banyak memperlihatkan berbagai bagian tubuh berkumpul dalam ruangan itu. Musik hip-hop dengan volume keras memukul gendang telinga setiap orang yang bercengkerama disana. Suasana seperti sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari pemuda tersebut sehingga dia tidak kaget dengan tempat itu.

Seperti yang sudah mengenal klab—ya, itu _klab_—tersebut sejak lama, dia melangkahkan kakinya melewati segerombolan wanita berpakaian seksi yang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya dan bahkan ada yang berani menggerayangkan tangannya pada dadanya. Dengan seringai malas, dia menyingkirkan semua penghalang tersebut dan akhirnya sampai pada bar yang menjadi ciri khas klab tersebut.

"Hei, Himchan," Panggilnya pada seorang bartender yang tengah sibuk membuat minuman untuk pelanggan lainnya. 'Himchan' tidak menghiraukan panggilan sang pemuda melainkan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Barulah setelah dia selesai menyajikan pesanan para pelanggan, dia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan pemuda yang masih menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Oh, hai, Jongin. Telat lagi, hm?"

Jongin mengambil kursi tinggi yang tersedia disana dan mendudukinya. Himchan mengambil sebuah gelas berisi _red wine _dari bawah meja dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda dengan sepasang bibir yang cukup menggoda mereka yang melihatnya. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan meminum minuman kesukaannya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ada berita baru dari pertemuan tadi?"

Himchan mendengus dan melipat tangannya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan serta tersenyum sinis, "Sepertinya penari di belakangmu ingin menembak kepala besarmu itu."

Jongin melotot, "Ap—," Belum sempat dia melanjutkan katanya terdengar bunyi 'klik' tepat di sebelah telinganya. Dia menghela nafas kesal dan melirik ke kiri, ditemukannya sebuah pistol _Le Page _terarah tepat di telinganya kemudian dia melihat siapa pemilik pistol tersebut.

"Ukwon, apa maumu?" Bisik Jongin kesal.

Pemilik pistol elegan nan klasik tersebut hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya yang menyerupai mata kucing dengan ketajaman yang menyaingi ketajaman mata serigala pada malam hari itu menatap Jongin malas.

"Minhyuk hyung menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu kalau kau telat malam ini," Jelasnya ogah-ogahan. Sepertinya dia tidak niat untuk melakukan hal tersebut. "Aku ada sedikit halangan tadi Ukwon," kata Jongin sambil mendorong moncong pistol tersebut menjauh dari telinganya.

"Alasan yang selalu sama, lagipula tidak heran kalau seorang Kim Jongin selalu telat saat pertemuan," ucap suara bariton tapi nyaring tersebut sambil duduk disebelah Jongin. "Yah, kau ada betulnya juga Sungjae. Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Himchan ke pemuda jangkung dengan rambut selegam arang di tungku pembakaran.

"Dan jika kalau seorang Kim Jongin datang tepat waktu artinya dunia kiamat," kata Ukwon sambil tertawa puas, sementara Jongin hanya menekukkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

**Philia's Café and Pastry**.

Café ini terkenal di seantero _City of Love_, julukan yang sering dipakai untuk ibukota Prancis, Paris. Usaha pangan ini sudah bercabang ke berbagai negara. Salah satunya Seoul. Suasana café begitu hangat bagi para pelanggannya dan dilengkapi oleh fasilitas yang tak berlebihan dan memberi kesan nyaman bagi para pelanggannya ditambah dengan alunan melodi musik khas negara Eiffell tersebut. Di depan etalase toko, tersaji makanan contoh untuk menarik perhatian konsumen. Dari _Pain au Chocolat_ sampai _Chariot de fromage_ semuanya ada dan siap memenuhi nafsu makan mereka yang tertarik dengan makanan ini. Dari kiri ke kanan, depan ke belakang, café ini dipenuhi dengan pelanggan yang bercengkerama ria dengan pelanggan lainnya ataupun menikmati dunianya sendiri. Dari murid SMA sampai orang tua lanjut usia terlihat menikmati pesanan masing-masing dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa pelayan juga terlihat mondar-mandir dari satu pelanggan ke pelanggan lainnya baik itu untuk mengambil pesanan ataupun menyajikan pesanan dan bahkan memberikan tagihan. Mereka sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri-sendiri dan pemuda yang duduk sendirian di depan jendela café yang lebar sehingga mengekspos interior dalam berserta keadaan café pun bukan pengecualian.

Dia duduk disana, di atas kursi rotan dengan sandaran anyaman bambu dari Cina dan dipangku dengan bantalan yang tidak begitu empuk sehingga membenam orang yang mendudukinya juga tidak begitu keras sehingga memberi ketidaknyamanan bagi orang yang mendudukinya. Di depannya, secangkir kopi hitam dan semangkuk kecil balok gula yang tak tersentuh tersaji rapi di atas meja bertaplak kotak-kotak dengan paduan warna merah dan putih. Matanya menyipit dan menyapu setiap kata dan kalimat dari buku yang dia genggam dan baca dengan fokus penuh. Dirinya yang hanya seorang disini jelas memberi asumsi bagi pengunjung yang melihat bahwa dia tengah menunggu seseorang dan buku tersebut hanya menemani pemuda itu di tengah café kecil yang didominasi dengan harum bunga red orchird , namun bisa juga dia hanya ingin sendiri, menenangkan diri yang terombang-ambing dalam roda kehidup yang keji ini.

Wajahnya yang tampan dan postur tubuh proporsional yang dimilikinya sanggup menarik perhatian kaum hawa untuk memandanginya dan memenuhi pikiran mereka dengan berbagai cerita imajiner yang berlebihan dan tak masuk akal. Bahkan satu-dua pengunjung yang cenderung memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya ikut terpukau dengan seni mahakarya Tuhan yang tengah sibuk di dunianya sendiri. Namun, pemuda tersebut tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Yang dia pedulikan kali ini terdapat pada buku yang digenggamnya. Atau lebih tepatnya _secarik kertas_ yang terselip di antara halaman buku tebal tersebut.

"Hm, menarik," Ujarnya lirih, memperdengarkan suara bariton yang begitu dalam dan berat—_sensual_—, senyuman yang tenang menghias wajah dewasa sang pemuda itu. Jemarinya mengetuk meja menciptakan alunan irama dengan ritme yang sesuai. Dia menutup buku tersebut sekaligus mengakhiri analisisnya terhadap kata-kata yang tertera dalam kertas itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Pelayan," Panggilnya pada seorang pelayan café yang kebetulan berjalan melewati mejanya. Pelayan tersebut berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyuman klise seorang pelayan café pada umumnya dan menghampiri meja pemuda itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gusi dan deretan gigi yang bersih dan rapi, dia berkata, "Bisa tolong ambilkan _bill_-nya?"

(end of chapter 1)


End file.
